What if?
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: Todo se habia terminado incluso antes de que hubiera empezado. Si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ¿habría cambiado algo? One- sided Rukato.


Digimon no me pertenece

bueeeeno debería continuar con las otras historias pero perdí una apuesta y aqui estoy con un oneshot de una pareja que no es de mis favoritas.

Dedicado a BethANDCourt, las quiero chicas.

* * *

Vuelvo a ver el reloj. 4:10 am.

Suspiro con desgano, por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía dormir, todo debido a que la misma idea rondaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¿que hubiera sucedido si hablaba con ella?

¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Las cosas serian diferentes? ¿Mejores?

¿Peores?...

Hundí la cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía sacarme esas ideas.

Estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga

Ruki.

El solo pensar en eso hacía quemar mis mejillas, mi rostro entero creo...

Me levante de mi cama, dirigiendome a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Las noches en esta epoca son calidas asi que bajé sin preocuparme por las corrientes de aire.

Tomé asiento en la mesa de la cocina tratando de hacer un recuento de todo lo sucedido estos ultimos meses

* * *

Llegamos al Digimundo, la busqueda de Calumon me tenía preocupado tanto así que no me fije que habiamos perdido toda la comida; los chicos estaban animados, y decidieron fotografiarse al lado de una bandera que ellos mismos habian elaborado; aquella bandera era ehhh... peculiar. Si, peculiar. Observé aquel estandarte en el que todos estabamos dibujados muy sonrientes, todos excepto Ruki. La habian dibujado con el ceño fruncido y sonreí mientras le decia:

\- mira estamos todos - exclamé señalando la bandera.

Ella se acercó.

\- esto es ridículo - me dijo muy seria, no pude evitar sonreir al ver que tenía la misma expresion que el dibujo.

\- a mi me parece lindo - dije de repente y me arrepentí al instante temiendo que reaccionara de mala manera, sin embargo la vi sonrojarse por apenas unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y alejarse, fue muy raro...

* * *

Paso en menos de un minuto.

Estabamos caminando cuando aquel portal apareció amenazando con absorber a Hirokazu y Kenta; todos corrimos esperando a que ellos lograran escapar; sin embargo observé a Ruki ir tras ellos junto a Renamon intentando rescatarlos sin éxito.

Al minuto siguiente habian desaparecido.

Habiamos perdido a tres de nuestros amigos, ahora no solo debiamos ir en busqueda de Calumon, sino tambien de Hirokazu, Kenta y Ruki

Observé a Juri, se veía preocupada, me arrepentí en ese instante de haberle pedido venir al digimundo; Henry debió observar mi expresión ya que se acercó diciendome:

\- tranquilo Takato, los muchachos estaran bien ya lo verás.

\- lo se - suspiré pesadamente - Solo que estamos en un mundo desconocido, pueden haber nuevos enemigos...

\- recuerda que Ruki y Renamon estan con ellos, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

\- a menos que los chicos se metan en problemas - dijo Leomon mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Leomon! - lo regañó Juri.

Si algo llegara a suceder ¿podría Renamon proteger a nuestros tres amigos? Hirokazu y Kenta no tenian un camarada, por lo cual todo dependía de Renamon.

Y de las habilidades de Ruki.

\- Takato tengo hambre - oí decir a Guillmon.

Solo espero que los tres se encuentren bien.

* * *

Finalmente y despues de poco tiempo nos encontramos a Hirokazu y Kenta, me alegre mucho de verlos sanos y salvos, incluso trajeron con ellos a Ryo, el llamado tamer legendario.

Pero Ruki no estaba con ellos.

Conversando nos enteramos que fue porque Hirokazu se la paso fastidiandola durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Ahora Ruki estaba sola en todo el digimundo.

Observé a Henry, tambien lucía preocupado, ahora era Juri quien trataba de darnos animos.

\- no te estreses, ya sabes que Ruki y Renamon son muy fuertes.

\- no sufras - bromee con Henry - relajate.

Aunque en realidad lo decia mas para tranquilizarme a mi mismo.

* * *

Tarde esa noche no conseguía dormir, todo el asunto de Calumon y Ruki me tenian preocupado, revisé mi mochila tratando de encontrar algun objeto que me sirviera de ayuda en el digimundo; sin embargo una nota de mi mamá me emocionó demasiado y no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

\- ¿no puedes dormir Takato?

Juri me observaba muy curiosa, tratando de reconfortarme. Trate de explicarle como me sentía, las emociones me estaban consumiendo y eso que llevabamos poco tiempo en el digimundo.

\- todo saldrá bien ya verás - me dijo muy sonriente.

No le devolví la sonrisa, sus palabras no me habian reconfortado.

Por primera vez no sentí que Juri me entendiera.

* * *

Llegamos a donde habiamos dejado aquel estandarte, sin embargo no lo hallamos por ningun lado, Guillmon exploró todo el lugar y apuntando en una direccion pudimos observar a Ruki, Renamon y Calumon.

Observe a Ruki, se veia contenta a pesar de no expresarlo, abracé a Calumon y estuve a punto de hacerlo con mi amiga; sin embargo me detuve ya que sabía que ella reaccionaría mal.

El reencuentro no duro mucho, ya que las columnas de luz volvieron a separarnos.

Solo espero que volvamos pronto a casa.

* * *

Puedo sentir el dolor de Juri.

Leomon ha desaparecido y Guillmon ha evolucionado en una monstruosidad.

¿ que he hecho?

La angustia en el ambiente crece con cada segundo.

Desearía poder reparar el daño causado.

Puedo observar a mis amigos, el miedo en sus ojos es innegable.

Juri se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos incredula ante esta situacion.

Solo deseo que todo sea como antes.

* * *

Finalmente sucedio.

Es algo increible, inexplicable...

Guillmon y yo nos hemos vuelto uno.

Me siento capaz de arreglarlo todo, inalcanzable, invencible...

Estoy a punto de acabar con Beelzemon cuando Juri me suplica detenerme.

Me siento confundido, Henry luce preocupado y Ruki aun tiene esa mirada desconfiada.

No supe porqué pero me sentí angustiado.

* * *

Henry esta muy nervioso, toda la situacion de Suzie en el digimundo lo tiene estresado. Ruki y yo tratamos de hacerle saber que no está solo; que cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea.

Hablando de Ruki, se enojo al enterarse de que me comunique con su familia haciendome pasar por ella. Trate de asegurarle que su madre no dudaria de la veracidad de la carta pero no me creyo.

\- ¿no le pusiste corazones verdad?

Rayos...

\- no por supuesto que no - le dije, sin embargo mi nerviosismo me delato.

\- lo sabía le pusiste corazones! - me gritó muy enojada.

\- no es para tanto - me excusé - ademas seria peor que siguieran preocupadas ¿no lo crees?

La vi asentir, asi que le sonrei, observé sus ojos violetas brillar.

Juraria que ella me devolvio la sonrisa por apenas un instante.

* * *

Juri es otra, su depresión la ha convertido en alguien que desconozco.

Trato de animarla pero nada resulta.

" es el destino" es lo unico que repite.

Me gustaria hablar con ella pero siento que hay un abismo entre nosotros

Esta a mi lado pero la siento tan lejos.

* * *

Llegamos a la guarida del verdadero enemigo, las bestias sagradas nos piden que actuemos con cuidado; observo a Ruki dirigirse a lo profundo de aquel lugar a investigar.

No puedo observar el fondo de aquel sitio, asi que me asomo lo mas que puedo al borde de la roca sobre la que estamos, y veo con horror una sustancia rosada subir en nuestra direccion.

Ruki no se ve por ninguna parte, gracias a Dios Renamon esta con ella.

De repente se me ocurre la idea de usar las barbas de Chinlonmon como sogas para poder descender en aquella cavidad, todos me apoyan excepto Juri que continua deprimida

De repente las burbujas del D- reaper comienzan a ascender mucho mas rapido, tenemos que subir e irnos del lugar.

Puedo oir a Ruki y Ryo discutir, Calumon esta con ellos. Nuestra mision esta completa.

¿Pero por qué no suben?

Siento una calidez, una sensacion de paz, de proteccion... ¿que es esto?

Al cabo de unos minutos puedo observar a Sakuyamon

Me quita el aliento, me he quedado pasmado

¿Es Ruki quien junto a Renamon formaron a este nuevo digimon?

La veo sonreir y siento acelerarse mis latidos.

Pero no me sonríe a mi, sino a Ryo quien habla con ella.

Siento un dolor en el pecho

¿Que me está pasando?

* * *

Estamos de vuelta en Tokio, trato de hablar con Juri mientras viajamos en aquel tren

Pero no me habla, no me oye, no está conmigo a pesar de verla sentada a mi lado.

\- Juri yo hace tiempo queria decirte que eres una niña linda, siempre estas feliz... es por eso que me gustas mucho.

Se lo digo casi gritando, no se si lo hago para hacer que me crea

O porque yo mismo quiero creer en mis palabras.

Nada. Silencio.

Suspiro decepcionado.

Aquel sentimiento.

Se ha ido.

* * *

Estoy afuera de aquel tunel con Guillmon, el D- Reaper esta en nuestra ciudad destruyendolo todo. Estamos por entrar cuando una voz nos interrumpe: son Ruki y Renamon quienes nos reclaman por adelantarnos y querer entrar solos.

\- pero ustedes iban a hacer lo mismo! - me quejo.

\- si, es verdad - me responde ella.

\- ah que malas - les digo sin poder evitar sonreirle.

Y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Siento mi corazon latir con fuerza ¿que es esto que estoy sintiendo?

Henry llega y nos interrumpe. Estamos listos para entrar al tunel. No sabemos que peligros nos esperan.

Sigo pensando en lo que sentí hace un rato, observo a Ruki. Trae puesta una camiseta diferente a la que siempre usa, se ve muy bien; es decir, siempre se ve bien pero hoy la veo realmente hermosa.

Estaba mirandola tan fijamente hasta que ella se dió cuenta y me mira. Me ruborizo y trato de disimular pero es en vano.

\- ¿que pasa? - me dice muy molesta.

\- nada - le digo sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿no vas a decirme que me veo bien con ella?

La observo incredulo

\- ¿estas segura que puedo decirtelo?

Ruki baja la mirada, ahora es ella quien se ruboriza. Henry nos observa sin entender nada.

Siento mi corazon dar saltitos de alegria.

Creo que ella me gusta.

* * *

Todos estamos felices, los digimon estan de vuelta; logramos derrotar a Locomon y por fin podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Ruki.

Todos nos estamos divirtiendo, sin embargo Ruki se aleja de nosotros.

Me siento mal por ella; este debería ser uno de los dias mas felices ¿por que se aleja?

\- no la sigas - me dice Hirokazu casi en un susurro - dejala sola.

Pero no puedo, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero lo que siento no se ha desvanecido; al contrario. La atraccion que sentía por ella aumentó con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses.

Ruki ahora era tan diferente a cuando la conocí

No es la misma persona, ha cambiado, salio del caparazon en que solía estar y en el que se aislaba. Sonrie mas, pasa tiempo con nosotros.

Me acerco a ella, no me gusta verla triste, daria lo que fuera por cambiar su estado de animo. Estoy tan cerca de ella. Sin embargo Renamon me interrumpe y regreso hacia la fiesta.

Al poco rato ella regresa y la fiesta continua.

Necesito hablar con ella, tengo que decirle lo que siento.

\- ¿Ruki podemos hablar?

Ella me mira y asiente, nos alejamos de la bulla de la fiesta, la mamá de Ruki esta cantando y todos estan como hipnotizados con su voz.

Llegamos al jardin de la entrada, la luz del sol en el atardecer la hacia ver mas hermosa que de costumbre.

\- ¿y bien?

Estoy nervioso, toda la seguridad que tenía hace un momento se ha esfumado.

\- ¿que?... ¡ah si! ... - mis manos estan sudando - jejeje... bueno yo...

Rayos, no debería estar nervioso.

\- yo... quería saber por que te fuiste hace rato de la fiesta.

Ella me mira incredula como si supiera que esto no era lo que iba a preguntarle.

\- no me gusta cuando mi madre quiere ser el centro de atención.

\- ahhh - rio nerviosamente - era por eso.

\- ¿de eso era de lo que querías hablarme?

Me quedé frío, no esperaba que me dijera eso.

\- no, no era eso.

Ella me mira con curiosidad, de pronto el valor que tenia hace un rato parece haber vuelto.

\- yo... yo quería decirte... que has cambiado.

\- ¿que?

\- No! Es decir - rayos, otra vez estaba nervioso - antes eras mas callada y no compartías mucho con nosotros, pero - continué al ver que me escuchaba con atención - despues de todo lo que pasamos en el Digimundo, cambiaste y eso me gusta.

Ella permanecía en silencio, lo cual me ponía mas nervioso aun.

\- me alegra que todos podamos ser amigos - seguí - y me gusta la persona en la que te has convertido hoy. Yo realmente te aprecio muchisimo y queria decirte que...

\- oh ahi estan! - volteo y veo a Juri acercarse a nosotros con el microfono en la mano - Ruki, te toca cantar. ¡es tu fiesta!

\- no me gusta cantar - le responde Ruki - ¿por qué no se lo pides a Takato?

Siento mis mejillas quemar, Juri me sonríe

\- ¿te gustaría cantar Takato? - me pregunta

Era Ruki quien le habia sugerido que yo cantara en lugar de ella, si me negaba quizas se enojaria, pero tambien deseaba retomar la conversacion que teniamos hace apenas unos momentos.

\- c-claro ¿por que no? - respondí

Jurí asiente divertida y se aleja de nosotros, seguramente esperando que la sigamos.

\- no la hagas esperar Takato - me dice Ruki con una sonrisa

\- ¿uh? ¿A quien? ¿Te refieres a Juri?

Ruki me sonríe

\- Juri me contó lo que le dijiste en el tren cuando peleabamos contra el D-reaper...

Me congelé en ese instante.

\- ...a ella tambien le gustas ¿que estas esperando Takato? Juri te dirá que sí.

Oh Dios.

Aquella confesión que le hice a Juri hace mucho tiempo atras

Ruki pensaba que yo aun estaba enamorado de Juri.

No supe reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta ya Ruki habia desaparecido. Volví a la fiesta y observé a todos muy contentos, Ruki discutía con Kenta y Kazu, mientras que Henry y Ryo sonreian divertidos ante aquella escena. Juri se me acercó muy sonriente con el microfono en la mano.

\- vamos Takato, ¡canta!

* * *

Me acosté tratando de dormir, el reloj marcaba ahora las 5.35 am.

Todo se habia terminado entre Ruki y yo incluso antes de que hubieramos iniciado algo.

¿Si le hubiera dicho lo que sentia?

¿Habría cambiado algo?

Cerre los ojos. Era hora de dormir.

Mañana podria intentar averiguarlo.

.

FIN.

* * *

One sided = solo de un lado.

No soy fan de esta pareja, pero creo que esta historia quedo decente jajajajajjaja

Trate de que muchas de las escenas del anime se mantuvieran tal y como fueron hechas. Obviamente modifique algunas para poder darle sentido a esta historia.

Ahora si a terminar las otras historias.

FA2


End file.
